


All Seems Beautiful

by Anonymous



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Accepting OCs, Gen, Interactive, Let's Make Friends And Go On Adventures, Light-Hearted, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is how it starts, with two young women standing in front of an empty apartment block in the west of the centre of Fiore with aFOR LEASEsign big and bold and beautiful in front of it.





	All Seems Beautiful

This is how it starts, with two young women standing in front of an empty apartment block in the west of the centre of Fiore with a _FOR LEASE_ sign big and bold and beautiful in front of it.

"This is so ridiculous," said the taller of the two, pulling her jacket tight around her shoulders and looking uncomfortable and out of place. She kept shooting glances around them, like she expected somebody to leap out from behind a corner and tell them that they weren't meant to be there. "I mean, _us?_ Guild masters? What were we even _thinking_ -"

"Not much," said her companion cheerily, brushing non-existent dust off of her long, brightly-colored skirt. "We were pretty wasted last night, 'sfar as I remember. But I still think we could pull it off. Look-" she placed one hand on her hip, and gestured out to the apartment block. "-the rent's _super_ cheap, my dude. And we've got definitely enough money to spare."

"Stop calling me 'my dude', El," said the taller woman absently, fiddling with the hem of her jacket.

"Damn," said El, pursuing her lips. "Okay, what am I gonna call you instead?"

"How about my actual name?" suggested her friend. "It might be nice. You know. For a change."

"Ha, that's _hilarious_ ," said El, tongue poking out from between her teeth as she grinned. "But okay, I'll humour you. Just this once. Kira, I'm talkin' seriously now. We gonna do this?"

Kira sighed and gave El a sideways, tired glance. "...I'm not promising anything yet. But I want to have a look inside before we come to any conclusions."

El grinned; pumped a triumphant fist in the air. "That means yes!"

"It means _maybe_."

El spun in an excited little circle, skirt flaring out around her. "It totally means yes, come on Kira, how long have I known you?"

"Far too long, it seems like." Kira sighed again, and took one step up onto the entrance to the apartment block. "Let's get on with it."

El ducked under Kira's already-outstretched arm in order to push open the double doors before her friend could, and darted into the area that would have been the reception room, skidding to a stop in the centre of it. "Oh man - dude, this is _perfect!_ "

"This is only the reception," Kira said, closing the door behind her. "We were going to buy just a block of rooms - not the whole place, remember?"

The apartment block had been abandoned less than a year ago, with all rooms and areas completely stripped of furniture and decoration. What was left behind was four storeys of empty rooms and hallways that were only now being sold at an extravagantly low price out of sheer desperation.

"Well, _yeah-_ " A dramatic eye-roll from El here. "- but that was last night, remember, _wasted._ Out here, in the cold, sober light of day, I'm only just realizing how _cool_ it would be to have the entire building to ourselves! Look," and here she ran across to the far, longest wall of the reception, "if we set up the bar countertop just along _here,_ we can have the requests board across _there_ , and you know what would be super cool?" She skidded to a halt once more, hand resting against a wall.

"What would?" Kira asked, a faint smile.

"We engrave our names," El patted the stone wall twice, quite forcibly, "right here. Big and bold, since we're the guild masters. And whenever anybody joins, their name gets added to the wall too."

"That's…" Kira trailed off. "…it's cheesy and stupid, and I actually love it. But we're still not buying the building."

"Aw, _come on_ , I can tell you want to," El complained, spinning so her back was now facing the wall. "And don't you dare say you don't have the money," she added, cutting her friend off as she began to open her mouth. "Because we both know that's not true."

"Buying the place would be easy enough," Kira admitted after a second, twining a finger around a loose strand of brown hair. "I've definitely enough, after… well. You know. But that's not the issue."

"What is, then?"

" _Decorating_ the damn place." Kira waved an irritated hand around, gesturing at basically everything. Or the lack of it, anyway. "It's all very well and good, having an entire apartment as a guild, but - after buying it, there's not going to be enough money to keep it going if we have to work on things like furniture."

El pondered this for a while, hoisting herself up to sit on one of the desks that emerged from the floor of the building itself, too embedded in the place to have been removed. "...I might have a solution," she said.

Kira levelled a suspicious glance at her. "… go on."

El nodded, and spread her hands out wide. "Okay, so. Ground floor? Open to the public. Reception, requests board, café-slash-bar, all that junk. The standard stuff - members and anybody else can come in any time. First floor's for guild members only, which means more sensitive requests, records room, office, any storage that we need for guild activities. Hell if I know. I haven't done this before."

"That still leaves three floors."

"Yeah, and that's where my cunning plan comes into action. See, this place was originally an apartment block, right? So it should still have the layout for that sort of place, right?"

"Right," said Kira cautiously.

El grinned, shrugged. "So we just rent the rooms out to people. They bring their own stuff to their rooms and stay as them, use them as storage space, whatever. 'Slong as they're paying and mostly not evil. That takes care of the upkeep - we can use some space on floor two as our personal rooms - and the rest of the income's generated by the guild itself."

"We still need some sort of startup," Kira said, not wanting to admit how good this was sounding. "And we've got to make the public floors look at least sort of good so people will want to join."

"You've got plenty of money left over from our… last job," said El. "I know you've gotta _buy_ this place, but there should be enough afterwards to at least register us as a guild and get us started. And the furniture - you work with wood. You can deal with that _easy._ "

Kira was pretty much completely sold, but felt as if she had to put up some sort of final protest. "Nobody will want to join our shitty little guild, you know that? We don't even have a _name_ yet."

"You… would probably be surprised," said El. "Actually, hang on. Come over here a minute."

Kira approached El as she slid sideways on her desk, pulling out a sheet of paper and a pencil. "What is it?"

"List of things we need done," said El with a crooked smile. "C'mon, give me a hand."

For the next couple of minutes, they worked together on piecing together a list of people they needed in their guild and things they needed to do. When they were done, the list looked somewhat like this:

> **TO FIND:**
> 
> **\- A barkeep**
> 
> **\- A healer of some sort**
> 
> **\- Anybody who wants to join**
> 
> **TO DO:**
> 
> **\- Get a name for the guild (honestly, we should have done this earlier)**
> 
> **\- A symbol for the guild**
> 
> **\- Obtain members**
> 
> **\- Get registered as an official guild**

"How are we going to find anybody?" Kira asked, sitting back.

"Two things," said El. "First, we make membership free, at least at first. That'll attract a lot of people who maybe can't make it into the mainstream mage's guilds. The second thing…" she wiggled her fingers dramatically, making the bangles on her wrists clink together. "… I use my super rad magic powers!"

"Oh, gods," Kira said, rolling her eyes. "You know, it's been _years_ and I'm still not even sure if they properly exist."

"'Course they exist," said El with a dismissive flick of her hair. "You've seen their _effects_ , right?"

Kira sighed. "I _have,_ " she admitted grudgingly, "but nobody I've met has ever heard of your so-called 'fourth-wall' magic."

"It _is_ really obscure," said El, and then shrugged. "Hey, so you've made your mind up?"

Kira closed her eyes for a moment, and then laughed. "Yeah. Yeah, I have. We're doing this." She opened her eyes again. "El, we're _doing_ this. We're making a guild, a proper one!"

"We _sure are,_ " El grinned. "You wanna do my thing now, then?"

Kira threw her arms up in the air. "-you know what? Sure! Go ahead!"

"Awesome!" El said, and-

Well, there's no other way to really _describe_ what she did, other than this: she turned sideways, like she was looking past Kira, and then she kept on looking and kept on turning until she had turned towards the inside of the screen and was staring directly at it and was staring directly at _you_.

And she kind of squinted, like her eyes were having difficulty focusing, and then she grinned, bright and beaming. "Hey! Nice to meet you!"

And it's hard to tell what your response was to this, because at the same time that she was talking to _you,_ she was also doing this to a lot of people, too many to count, and it's really quite hard to keep up a consistent conversation with that many people.

"This might get a bit one-sided," continued El, biting her lip, "sorry about that. But we're trying to reach out to as many people as we can for our recruitment message, and I thought the fourth wall might be a good place to start. Which might get a bit _weird,_ because this story is actually quite a serious story, and this sort of thing feels entirely out of place in a serious setting, but," she paused for a second, "nevermind about that. If you've made it this far, you probably already know that Kira and I are starting up a guild, and you probably already know what sort of positions that we need filled! So I'm inviting you - personally! - to come and join us here. Membership's free, like I said. All we need are some good, cool people to come and chill with us - you can take a room upstairs, or just hang out occasionally." She plucked a sheet of paper off of the countertop that hadn't been there before, and pushed it-

 - out. Out of where it was, and towards you, personally. There's no better way to describe it than that.

"This is the form you'll need to fill out," said El. "Feel free to expand on anything you want. Also, if you have any clue as to what the name of our guild or the symbol is, just add that in at the little space at the bottom."

> **Name**
> 
> **Age**
> 
> **Gender/Sexuality**
> 
> **Type of Magic** \- "If you don't think we'll know it already, describe it in detail!"
> 
> **Physical description** \- "What do you look like, where do you want your guild mark to be, what sort of clothes do you wear?"
> 
> **Backstory/Personality** \- "Where have you come from? What sort of things do you like?"
> 
> **Anything else?**

"And how do you expect these mysterious 'good, cool people' to contact us?" said Kira, quirking an eyebrow in El's direction.

"I'm sure they'll find a way!" said El, and grinned, turning away from the fourth wall. "Okay, that's done. Hopefully, we'll start getting some responses soon, and we can conduct interviews - and then we can register ourselves properly!"

Kira massaged her temples. "This is all happening so quickly. I thought we'd just be checking out the location today - El, what are you _doing_."

El had pulled out a thick calligraphy pen somewhere along the way, and had moved back to the wall that she had originally pegged to be the one that they'd record the names of the guild members on. "Our names, remember?"

"Oh, for- okay, two things. One. You said we would _engrave_ it, not just - kind of _scribble_ it onto the stone."

"We can get it engraved properly later," said El patiently, uncapping the pen, and pressing the tip to the stone. "This is just for posterity."

"And the _second thing._ We don't even own the place yet. This is _vandalism._ "

El stopped, halfway to beginning the downstroke of her name, and she looked at her friend very seriously. "We've done worse," she said simply.

Kira froze for a full ten seconds, entire body tensing up, and then strode over to where El was kneeling, snatching the pen from her. "Oh, for god's sake. Fine."

"Hey, I had that first-" El began to complain, but Kira had already finished - printing her name in neat, bold handwriting in the centre of one of the large stone bricks- _Kira Maria Dawson,_ only taking as much space as it needed to, underlined once for emphasis. "-okay, nice. My turn."

Kira handed the pen back, and El added her own name - _Elizabeth Asato! -_ just underneath, in a noticeably less neat hand. El capped the pen with a flourish, and reached out for a high-five, which Kira reciprocated for maybe the first time in her life.

The two of them stood up together, and admired their handiwork.

Kira smiled reluctantly. "...nice."

"Now it's official," said El proudly. "We've got a guild. Fuck me if I know what we're gonna call it, but it's _ours_ now, and nobody's gonna take it from us."

**Author's Note:**

> \- I will attempt to place as many characters into the story as I can manage. I might not fit them all, but I hope that doesn't happen.  
> \- I apologize in advance if I interpret/write/present your character wrong.   
> \- I reserve the right to nerf their abilities slightly if they're too powerful. I'll try not to do this.  
> \- Just go wild, guys. I wanna see your characters!!  
> \- Sorry if the title seems pretentious. it's taken from Song of the Open Road by Walt Whitman, which has always been a massive inspiration to me and my writing, and it kind of expressed the mood of what I'm trying to write here. I might change it in future.  
> \- updates might be sporadic  
> \- I don't know what I'm doing  
> \- I love you all
> 
> ~S


End file.
